


Seb’s Journal Entries

by ToastytheToaster



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, pretty much all citizens of Stardew Valley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastytheToaster/pseuds/ToastytheToaster
Summary: Mom gave me this journal saying that it would be “good for my eyes” to write on paper rather than stare at a computer screen all day. This honestly feels more like a waste of time. Something just to keep me busy since going outside is usually out of the question.But for now, I guess I’ll humor Mom and write just a few entries in here.—-A series of short entries written by Sebastian about the new farmer girl that moves in, the fact she a walking “no-smoking” sign, and his mundane life in the valley.





	1. Day 1 Spring (Monday)

Mom gave me this journal saying that it would be “good for my eyes” to write on paper rather than stare at a computer screen all day. This honestly feels more like a waste of time. Something just to keep me busy since going outside is usually out of the question.

But for now, I guess I’ll humor Mom and write just a few entries in here.

A new girl moved into town. From what Mom told me, she was the grand daughter of the old guy that used to live in the abandoned farm down the hill from our house. Mom and Lewis are showing her the area right now. Can’t really remember her name... Mom mentioned it but honestly I wasn’t that too interested in remembering. 

Freelance work has been steady. Sam and Abigail always try to come over and drag me out. It doesn’t really bother me as much, I mean it’s fun playing video games and making music with them but I honestly wished they would understand that what I do is an actual job. 

Oh Yoba, getting a little too feely for a journal. I’m gonna end it here before things get awkward.


	2. Day 4 Spring (Thursday)

I met the farmer girl today. She was at the usual spot again. I haven’t really seen or heard of her outside from people in town (probably my fault in that part) but people seem to generally like her. She does her best to give gifts to everyone, mostly flowers and stuff like leeks and horseradish she picked up around the mountain. Sam told me and Abigail the farmer girl (who I found out from them was named Amber) gave him flowers. I couldn’t help but tease him over girly things, asking why he didn’t just say no. What he said was hat he couldn’t fully bring himself to not take them. That was pretty weird to say And I didn’t understand until I met her at that spot by the lake.

She has black hair ties up in pigtails, and almost reddish eyes, but what stuck out the most was the surgical mask she wore over her mouth. 

I then remembered that Mom told me that if I met her to not smoke around her. She left the big city for cleaner air, something about it her doctor and parents suggesting it and it helping her get better. Personally, I found it weird that she would be taking care of a whole farm by herself if she was sick, but I didn’t really bother to ask.

She looked surprised when I approached her, obviously not expecting anyone to be out so late and looked a little frightened (really, who could blame her though? Strangers approaching you at night are never good). I just sat down and took out my phone. I really wanted to smoke... But yeah, had to respect the whole sickness thing. She relaxed after a while, which I guess was good, and then took out a fishing rod and just... Fished the whole night.

She glanced at me from time to time and it was clear she wanted to ask me something, but I didn’t really talk to her. That spot was my time to hang out outside of my room and really... I wasn’t up for talking. 

When I was about to leave, she finally spoke up. Her voice was really small and weak, a little muffled from the mask too. She didn’t say much, just told me to wait while she shuffled in her bag for some daffodils. I must have made a face at them cause she looked like she regretted giving them to me. I wonder if Sam made a face too. 

Well, that’s what happened today. She walked off after I did and I stayed up for a whole ‘nother hour to write in this damn journal.

I should really get some sleep.


	3. Day 10 Spring (Wednesday)

Amber has been coming to the spot almost every night now. It’s been almost a pain since I haven’t been able to smoke while she was there. The only day I was able to was last Friday before heading to the saloon. Had to pop a few mints before heading in or else people would complain about the smell.

She was at the saloon too that day, hung out with Pam and tried to talk to Shane. Guess Amber felt bad about Pam constantly increasing her tab and stressing Gus cause she ordered a beer just for the old woman. Shane, of course, was grumpy as ever and the farmer got scared, coming to our side of the saloon instead. She hung out with Abby after that and they talked about who knows what. Or well, mostly Abby doing the talking and Amber just nodding along. Sam offered to show her how to play pool (not that he’s any good at it), but she said no. Well, she didn’t actually “say” no, just shook her head. She doesn’t actually speak much, probably cause of the whole lung thing. 

Anyways, back to my new “no smoking” zone at the lake, Amber spends her whole time there just fishing in silence. I don’t mind the silence but I would at least want a cigarette to help enjoy it. What’s weird is that there were no strange gifts today (she’s been flooding me with random trinkets or produce she’s had) but instead just a thermos of coffee. I guess she finally got the point that giving me random junk she found wouldn’t always work. But anyways, Amber offered me some of the coffee she brought, which was pretty nice and hey, who doesn’t like a good cup of coffee? She seemed really happy when I took it. Tasted familiar too. Probably Gus’s house blend. Maybe she bought it from there?

Guess I don’t mind her hanging out if it means more good coffee.


	4. Day 13 Spring (Egg Festival)

Today was the Egg Festival. Y’know that thing that Abby always gets excited about. Sometimes I wonder why Vincent and Jas still try if she is going to win again. Then again... Does she love rubbing it in the kids faces every year? Savage woman after my own heart.

 

The farmer girl, Amber, participated in it today. She looked almost, if not as excited as Abby did. Do they have egg festivals in the city? Probably not... Seems it would be really lame to in a place like that. When I told her that we used to have a rotten egg toss, she laughed a little so that was nice, I guess? Personally, I think they should bring the rotten egg toss back just for fun. Just to give the people who don’t participate in the egg hunt (which is like... Almost everyone) something to laugh about at least. I didn’t see her much after she stopped by to say hi to me, Sam and Abby. Though, I did see her eyeing that plush rabbit at Pierre’s stand.

 

Amber participated in the egg hunt too, but Abby still won. It’s hard to win against a decade long streak, but Abby told us afterwards that she was around an egg or two behind her. She even went as far as to call Amber her new egg hunting rival. Not that she really had any competition to begin with considering her closest foes are like... Seven year olds. But hey, she sounded pretty excited over it.

 

The festival ended after that, with the massive clean up always ending up in everyone going home at 10pm. It’s times like this where I always loathe the clean up part that comes after the Luau. That pot is NOT easy to carry.

 

I’m up pretty late tonight since Amber didn’t come over to the lake. Took my chance to smoke a few before her inevitable return tomorrow night. Sometimes I wonder why she alwaaayyshe

 

**[the entry ends in scribbles]**


	5. Day 24 Spring (Flower Dance)

Almost forgot about this thing, especially since I fell asleep while writing my last entry. Got a lot of freelance work this week so I’ve been too busy to write in here. If it wasn’t for hanging out with Sam and my need to eat and smoke, I probably never would have left my room. 

Amber has started bringing coffee now. She more often than not has a thermos with her whenever I see her at the lake. The coffee really does help when I have to pull all nighters to get work done. I always thank her (cause at least my mom taught me manners), so maybe she caught on that I don’t mind a good cup of joe. Well... More like I’m about as addicted to coffee as I am smoking. 

Wonder if it’s bad to unknowingly assist in that sort of addiction?

I noticed that she’s been a little more talkative now. Her words sometimes trail off but I’ve gotten to at least get to know her a little. 

Since she’s never really farmed before, most of her money has been coming from fishing. Her dad taught her how to fish so it’s made it easy for her (though I don’t really think so, considering how much algae and trash she seems to reel in). I suggested maybe asking Pierre’s wife or Lewis some tips since they’ve done gardening, but she said she’d rather learn on her own so that she doesn’t seem like too much of a bother.

Wonder if she knows if some people just put up with her cause of how she is. 

Though of course, since talking to her is like talking to a turtle, I didn’t learn about this in one night. I asked that question Sunday and didn’t get an answer until last night. When I asked, she just sat in silence the whole rest of the night until I left, not even saying bye when we went our separate ways. Did I offended her or something? Hopefully not, she probably just got caught up in fishing and didn’t remember about it until now.

That’s pretty much a summary of what happened since I last wrote in here. Though I would say I’ve done a pretty good job at avoiding Demetrius and Maru to do work. Give myself a pat on the back for that.

Flower dance was today. In other words, worst tradition ever. Whoever decided it would be fun to dance in stuffy suits in the sun was WRONG. But at least I can dance with Abby so that we can suffer together. It’s also hilarious watching Sam almost sneeze in Penny’s face cause of his allergies. I saw Amber wandering around the dance like a lost kid and almost felt bad for her. No one must have told her about the whole partner dance thing, so she looked like she was really trying to find someone to dance with. She did look like she tried to ask Harvey at one point. Guess it’s cause he’s technically her doctor? She probably visits him a lot for check ups. 

I didn’t see her when all of us started dancing. Guess she must have left.


End file.
